


It's happening today

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"У нас специальное предложение. Ко Дню святого Валентина".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's happening today

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды One Direction.

Зейн знает, что означает шепот девчонок в свободные минуты и постепенное окрашивание пирожных на витрине в красные и розовые цвета. Поднимается спрос на конфеты ручной работы, коробки в виде сердец приходится дозаказывать, очередная партия стаканов под кофе приходит тематическая, в толстозадых амурчиках — приближается четырнадцатое февраля.

Мало на что Зейну так же плевать.

Джейд больно тычет его под ребра острым ногтем, чтоб поприветливей улыбался, и он старается. Но кто может обвинить его в плохом настроении, если красный цвет окружает его уже полмесяца, а давно доказано, что красный вызывает агрессию?

Найл, которому, как всегда, нечем заняться, болтает ногами, сидя за стойкой, и выскребает пену от своего капучино ложкой, досыпая каждый раз еще сахарной пудры.  
— Ты просто не чувствуешь духа праздника!  
Зейн пытается донести до ирландца, что для него это не праздник, но затея бессмысленна: для Найла праздники не делятся на религиозные и светские — для него не бывает чужих праздников. Праздник — это праздник. Веселье!  
— Не чувствую, — соглашается Зейн, поднимая голову на звонок дверного колокольчика. 

На улице идет снег в непривычных для февраля количествах, и с каждого посетителя осыпаются небольшие сугробы. Скоро надо будет протереть пол, но Зейн оттягивает этот момент как может.  
— Гарри! — радуется сугробу Найл. Конечно же, Найл его знает. Найл знает всех, все знают Найла. — Зейн, сделаешь ему скидку?  
— Я тебе уже скидку сделал.  
— Ладно, тогда сделай ему скидку за счет моей завтрашней! Хаз, иди сюда.

Под сугробом, скопившимся на парке посетителя, обнаруживается красный свитер в розовое сердечко. Зейн закатывает глаза так сильно, что они начинают болеть. 

— Хазза, это Зейн, Зейн, это Гарри. У нас с ним общий курс по литературе, — сообщает Найл, притягивая Гарри к себе за плечи. Тот, еще не до конца отогревшийся, не возражает и улыбается Зейну.  
— По географии.  
— Не важно, — отмахивается Найл. Зейну иногда кажется, что Найла держат в университете исключительно в качестве достопримечательности. Или местного радио.  
— Мне капучино, пожалуйста. С сиропом. И с карамелью. И со взбитыми сливками.  
— У нас специальное предложение, — заученно начинает Зейн, вздыхая. — Ко Дню святого Валентина. Клубничный латте с шоколадным топпингом и «Любовное зелье» для влюбленных, и латте «Разбитое сердце» с горьким шоколадом и вишней, а также смузи «Все тлен» из черники с шоколадом для тех, кто одинок.  
— А что входит в «Любовное зелье»? — заинтересованно спрашивает Гарри. Найл откровенно наслаждается сценой.  
— Маракуйя, клубника и малиновая газировка.  
— Я так понимаю, ты порекомендуешь «Все тлен»? — ржет Найл. Давно стоило его выгнать.  
— Тогда я буду клубничный латте, — решает Гарри. И улыбается. — День святого Валентина все-таки.  
— Прекрасный выбор, — кисло комментирует Зейн, разворачиваясь к кофемашине. 

Девчонки сбежали на перерыв, не первый за сегодня, и Зейн мог бы легко их заставить работать, но обычно он не возражает, когда клиентов нет. Они тоже легко отпускают его на перекуры, следя за кассой. Просто за эту неделю его начинает тошнить от запаха клубники.  
На латте положено формовать сердечко из шоколада. Зейн, вздыхая, в который раз думает, не нарисовать ли сиропом задницу.

— С вас два пятьдесят, — сообщает он. Гарри вываливает на прилавок горсть мелочи и отмахивается, когда Зейн пододвигает к нему лишние двадцать центов. Кофе ему, судя по всему, нравится — по крайней мере, он аж жмурится. Впрочем, у него пальцы еще красные от мороза — Зейн в такой ситуации, вероятно, тоже получил бы удовольствие от клубничного латте.  
— Клубнично, — комментирует Гарри.  
— Это клубничный латте.  
— Ну да. Ну, я имел в виду, очень клубнично.  
Зейн поднимает бровь. Гарри смущается.  
— Я хотел сказать, очень вкусно.  
— Приходите еще, — кивает Зейн.  
Найл ржет.  
— Малик, без отвращения за этот диалог тебе удалось только «С вас два пятьдесят».  
Зейн пожимает плечами. К счастью, Найлу приходит SMS, и он, подскочив, плюется ругательствами, напяливая шапку и заматываясь в шарф, на бегу натягивает куртку и исчезает с криком: «Увидимся, парни!»

А вот Гарри, видимо, не торопится. Улыбается чему-то своему и смотрит на Зейна непонятно.  
— А почему?  
Зейн оглядывается, на всякий случай, но в кафе, кроме них, никого. Только чашка, брошенная Найлом.  
— Почему что?  
— Почему ты так не любишь свою работу?  
Было бы что любить, думает Зейн, но вслух этого не говорит.  
— Ну, ты правда так уныло рассказывал о специальных предложениях.  
— Я обязан это рассказывать. Иначе оштрафуют.  
— Обычно День святого Валентина вызывает у людей больше радости. Или «Все тлен» — это твой любимый напиток?  
Зейн фыркает. Это название — единственное, что его действительно радует при перечислении.  
— Я не праздную.  
Гарри облизывает усы от молочной пены и задумчиво хмыкает.  
— Но это весело.  
— Но это христианский праздник.  
— Но какая разница?

Зейн не любит рассказывать о своей религии, особенно первому встречному, но Гарри явно не собирается никуда уходить в ближайшее время, а день и так скучный. К тому же в распахнутом вороте рубашки на цепочке у него рядом с крестиком болтается Звезда Давида. Это вполне может означать, что Гарри просто любит подвески, а может — что-то еще.  
— Я мусульманин. Моя религия это не приемлет.

Гарри молча раскрывает рот, как будто хочет сказать: «Ооо», но не уверен, будет ли это приемлемо. В этот момент возвращается Джейд, а в кафе заходит новый посетитель. Зейн отвлекается на повторное перечисление спецпредложений, но, к счастью, мужчина лет сорока просто выслушивает их с такой же радостью, с какой Зейн их озвучивает, хмыкает на «Все тлен» — на самом деле, Зейн начинает любить этот смузи — и заказывает большой чай.  
Однако Гарри не исчезает к концу диалога, а так же сидит за стойкой, допивая свой клубничный праздничный латте.  
— Я подумал, — начинает он, увидев, что внимание Зейна больше не занято посторонними вещами. — Может, ты просто можешь праздновать не как праздник, а… ну, просто? Как повод подарить подарок своей девушке. И получить подарок от нее.  
Зейн не реагирует на «девушку», просто молча поднимает бровь. Ему кажется, в разговорах с Гарри этот жест стоит запатентовать. Так мало тратится энергии, такой хороший результат.  
— Нет, ну, или если ты совсем… а вообще нельзя?  
— Своих любимых нужно любить и почитать каждый день, а не раз в году.  
— О, — тянет Гарри. — Ну да. Конечно. Извини. Очень вкусный кофе. Приятно было познакомиться. 

Он уходит, наступив по дороге на свой шарф, виновато улыбнувшись после этого и помахав Зейну от двери. Зейн только пожимает плечами. Друзья Найла всегда занятные. Взять хотя бы Луи.

На следующий день Гарри снова появляется, улыбается и стучит зубами о стакан с холодным «Любовным зельем». Перечисление спецпредложений он выслушивает до конца, и, видимо, задается целью попробовать все. Целеустремленность Зейн поощряет, хотя в такую погоду заказывать холодные напитки не очень-то разумно. Подумав, он подливает дополнительную порцию клубничного сиропа — Гарри, вроде, любит сладкое.  
— Я подписываю валентинки, — сообщает Гарри, отставив напиток согреваться. — Как ты думаешь, «Я думаю редко и мало, но если думаю — то о тебе» — это смешно?  
«Это честно», — хочет сказать Зейн, но только хмыкает.  
— Ну. Смешнее, чем про розы и фиалки.  
Гарри вздыхает и корпит над нарезанными сердечками дальше. «Любовное зелье» он так и не допивает, и уходит, когда Зейн отвлекается, оставляя на стойке стакан, наполовину полный, и ту самую валентинку, «Если и думаю — то о тебе». У него красивый почерк, и бумажная открытка самодельная, а не купленная за пару фунтов в «Холлмарке». Джейд выхватывает ее из рук и так бурно радуется, валентинке, подаренной Зейну еще до наступления праздника, что у него не хватает духу помешать ей приколоть открытку на пробковую доску позади него. 

Зейн не знает, приходит ли Гарри в его выходной, но как только выходит на смену, тот появляется. Судя по тому, что он опять с сосредоточенной улыбкой выслушивает, что особенного в этой кофейне предлагают ко Дню святого Валентина, и заказывает следующее по списку «Разбитое сердце», день он пропустил. Ну, или «Разбитое сердце» ему понравилось.  
— Ты забыл тут валентинку, — говорит Зейн, проследив за его взглядом. Гарри смотрит на приколотую открытку со странным выражением лица.  
— Ничего. Тут она… к месту. Я хотел сказать, у вас не так много украшений ведь.

Было бы что украшать. В их кофейне восемь столиков и стойка, интерьер довольно лаконичен. В конце концов, чаще всего у них берут кофе и чай на вынос, а праздничными стаканчиками они запаслись. Зейн думает, что надо будет дозаказать клубничный сироп. Неожиданно большой расход.

— Как кофе? — Зейну не то чтобы интересно, какой Гарри понравится больше, но раз уж он решил все попробовать…  
— Очень… — Гарри слегка виновато морщится.  
— Вишнево?  
— Да, — выдыхает Гарри и улыбается смущенно. — Не люблю вишню.  
— Я говорил, что это вишневый латте.  
— Да, да, я знаю. Просто… интересно.  
— Могу сделать что-то другое.  
— Нет, — решительно отказывается Гарри. — Эксперимент.

В этот раз он занят каким-то письмом или домашкой, сидит над тетрадью, заправляя кудри за уши, когда они лезут в глаза, и Зейн не отвлекает его  
Гарри сидит долго, так, что впору предложить ему второй напиток, но он отказывается и, вздохнув, уходит.  
На стойке остается пустая чашка и новый выпуск любимых комиксов Зейна.

«Все тлен» не приходится Гарри по вкусу, хотя Зейн с интересом расспрашивает, как ему напиток. По всему выходит, что ингредиенты по отдельности ему нравятся, но все вместе — нет.  
Зейн не очень удивлен. Он сам больше любит чай.  
Клиентов много, и разговор у них не клеится, Зейн даже не успевает достать из-под стойки забытый Гарри комикс. Впрочем, Гарри, кажется, тоже не в настроении — он черкает что-то в тетради и почти не поднимает головы. Зейн не замечает, когда он уходит, но из-под ополовиненного стакана со смузи достает лист, исписанный традиционными валентиновскими признаниями. Они все зачеркнуты, кроме одного.  
«Никто никогда не любил тебя так, как я».

Четырнадцатого Зейн не работает. Его просили поменяться, но у него учеба, и он из принципа не хочет работать в чужой праздник. Не потому, что собирается праздновать сам, нет, потому, что не позволяет себя эксплуатировать.

Гарри приходит пятнадцатого. На улице теплеет, и он без шапки и в куртке нараспашку, с каким-то женским шарфом на шее. Зейн привычно пробивает скидку до заказа и спрашивает:  
— Что для тебя сделать?  
— «Любовное зелье»? — улыбается Гарри несмело. Зейн смеется в ответ.  
— К сожалению, спецпредложения закончились. Но я могу смешать.  
— Не надо, — поспешно перебивает Гарри. — Мне тогда… капучино. С сиропом.  
— Карамелью и взбитыми сливками?  
— Да,— расцветает Гарри.

Зейн старательно варит ему нормальный — если и в хлам переслащенный — кофе и, подав, достает из-под прилавка комикс, и листок, и откалывает от доски валентинку.  
— Ты оставил.  
Гарри смотрит на него с такой тоской, что Зейн понимает, что что-то не так. — Сегодня пятнадцатое? — уточняет Гарри.  
— Да.  
— А. Ясно.  
Он вяло сгребает в кучу свое забытое добро, забыв о кофе, пена на котором оседает, и смотрит на Зейна так грустно, что рука его сама тянется к клубничному сиропу.  
— Не люблю клубнику, — грустно сообщает Гарри. — Люблю бананы.  
— Но зачем тогда?..  
— Ну. Ну… — тянет Гарри, не поднимая глаз от валентинки.  
Зейн молчит.  
— Ну. Я думал, — не проясняет Гарри. Зейн укладывает локти на стойку напротив него и откровенно пялится, не давая возможности уйти от разговора.  
— Ты сказал, — вымучивает краснеющий Гарри, — каждый день. Я пытался.  
— Ты пытался, — повторяет за ним Зейн. Он пытался. Заказывал кофе, оставлял знаки внимания, черт знает, с чего он решил — хотя да, Найл, конечно, Найл — и возвращался.  
— Я подумал, — хором говорят они. Гарри поднимает голову и улыбается. Зейн тянет комикс к себе.  
— Чаю?  
— Пожалуйста, — с облегчением соглашается Гарри.


End file.
